Ultimate Sacrifice
by pippin282
Summary: Draco must use Hermione to gain trust of Potter, who he will turn over to Voldermort. What happens when he begins to questions everything he thought he knew. Hr/DM R&R!! bad summary, sorry!
1. Cruel Intentions

A/N: It's been awhile since I've posted something, stupid writer's block. But I'm trying my second FF, please REVIEW!! *nudge, nudge* I would really like to know what people think. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters, but actually, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy stared thoughtfully out the large stone windows of his bedroom in the Malfoy manor, watching the sunset, the mixture of red, orange, and yellow reflected in his cold grey eyes. He turned and looked across his rooms, which were strewn with new school books, potions, and robes. In two days he would be heading off to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year.  
  
Shouts echoed from downstairs making Draco cringe. Narcissa and Lucius were at it again. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block them out. Ever since he could remember his parents had never got along. His mother was pretty, but weak, and Lucius had always been able to control her. And if she disobeyed him, he would beat her, and if Draco tried to stop him, he would beat Draco. Naturally, over time it had made their relationships very strained, Narcissa had become cold and distant, never giving Draco the sort of love he should have had from a mother. He himself become cold, not knowing any other way of life, and was constantly trying to please his father but it was never enough.  
  
Walking over to his desk he decided to write a letter to Pansy, just to please her. She was obsessed with him. She'd written him about twenty times over the summer and he had only replied once. Pansy wasn't very bright and amazingly resembled a pug. But her father was also close friends with Lucius, Draco didn't dare upset her.  
  
Draco smiled smugly as his gaze fell upon the shiny badge with an impressive letter H engraved upon it. In his sixth year he had been a prefect and it was no surprise to him that he would was going to be head boy. A sneer curled his lip; Hermione Granger would most likely be head girl, as she had been a prefect too. The filthy mudblood was always better than him, and she wasn't even of pure blood! The fact that a muggle born always got better marks than him was a constant source of disappointment for his father, and every year when he learned Draco's grades he would ask:  
  
"Are you top of the class?"  
  
"Almost father."  
  
"Almost? You let that mudblood beat you out again, you ought to be ashamed."  
  
And that was it, no "Good work son" or "You did your best". He was never good enough and never would be. Draco was relieved to be going back to school, because that meant freedom from this house.  
  
"Draco! Come down here, we must talk." His fathers voice carried from downstairs bringing Draco out of his thoughts. Thankfully, it seemed for now his parents had stopped arguing.  
  
The Malfoy Manor was, of course, very large but like the family that lived in it very cold. The walls were of stone and rich green rugs laid about in certain places. It was never home to Draco, not really, Hogwarts was. This house was big, cold, unfriendly and full of painful memories.  
  
He entered into the living room which had high, cavernous ceiling, large black leather couches and an enormous fireplace lighting the room. Against a wall sat the slumped figure of Narcissa, tears falling down her cheeks silently, Draco set his face determinedly. How could his father be so terrible? However, he must not let his emotions show. Emotions show a sign of weakness.  
  
His father stood importantly looking at his son with a pleased smirk on his face. The pair looked so incredibly alike. Silver blonde hair and blue grey eyes, standing feet apart as if being close to each other was uncomfortable.  
  
"Message from Lord Voldemort. Seems our little family has a very important job to do at Hogwarts this year," Lucius said, smirk curling around his lip  
  
Draco's heart dropped, at Hogwarts? Things had calmed down at Hogwarts for the past two years and nothing that significant had happened. Still, people who accepted the truth knew the dark lord had risen again, and everyday expected to hear the worst. So far it hadn't happened yet. He was beginning to enjoy the peace. Dismissing the tense silence in the room Lucius continued.  
  
"He has decided that it is not safe to use a teacher or such again to gain access to the boy," Draco knew he meant Potter", and he thinks it would be a wise move to work through a student."  
  
It was annoying really, Draco thought, it was a bit stupid how the Dark Lord was so focused on the boy. It would be much easier for him to rise to power without risking getting beaten again by Potter, but saying what he felt about Voldemort's fixation with Harry was something better left unsaid. Lucius must have noticed the nonplussed look on Draco's face so he kept going.  
  
"This student would have to form a relationship with that mudblood girl and in a process making her trust him. Acting as if he wants to get to be friends with her friends he will also gain the trust of Potter and his friend, Weasley. One week before school ends he will find a way to get Potter alone, and stun the boy. There will be a portkey put in a place, and he will bring the boy to us. You get the idea." Said Lucius, eyes glinting mavolently.  
  
Still Draco said nothing, heart thudding painfully in his chest. His mother gave a small sob but quickly quieted herself with a fearful glance at Lucius.  
  
"That boy is you."  
  
Color drained from his face, but he showed no other emotion. True, he would enjoy seeing Potter die, but having to pretend he actually liked mudblood was a completely different thing.  
  
"On completing the task successfully," and Lucius stressed 'successfully'", The Dark Lord will initiate you as a Death Eater and you will join our ranks. Do you accept?" It wasn't really a question, just a courtesy. He said this with a glint of pride in his demonic eyes.  
  
"Yes father, I will do this, and I will not fail," said Draco. Maybe his father would appreciate him if he completed this. Besides, it wasn't like he could refuse. He didn't want to end up broken and weeping on the floor like his mother.  
  
"Right then. I suggest you began to work your way into the Mudblood girl's heart soon for she will not trust or accept you quickly. But it is sometimes the simplest plan that works best. I know you can do it son. Tell no one." Said Lucius, nodding to Draco in a way of finalizing the deal.  
  
Draco nodded back", yes father. I won't let you down."  
  
"Good. I will send instructions as necessary. Send an owl immediately if something goes wrong. You may go now," said Lucius, waving his hand to dismiss his son. Draco turned and walked briskly from the room. Right as he was at the doorway of the room Lucius added", Make sure, Draco, that although you will have to make the girl care for you. Do not care for her or become attached to her friends. That would receive a most severe punishment."  
  
Continuing to walk from the room and heading for the stairs Draco replied once again "Yes Father."  
  
Well, he thought sarcastically, wasn't this year going to be great?  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: so what do you think. the more reviews the more I will be encouraged to do a better job on the next chapter! 


	2. The First Ingredient

A/N: Here's chapter two, and hopefully I'll finish three tonight but I'm watching "Selena" on VH1 and it always makes me cry. So I might get distracted. Thanks to those who reviewed! You inspire me to write faster!  
  
~*~  
  
It was five till eleven and the steam billowed from the Hogwarts Expressing, revving up for the journey ahead. Draco didn't even flinch as the train screamed a warning of departure. He stood silently, gazing at all the students, this was the last time he would be going to Hogwarts and the next time his feet would hit platform nine and three-quarters would mean he would never attend classes there again. If he was the kind of person who cried, maybe he would have, but remember this is Draco Malfoy.  
  
A quick goodbye to his father and mother, his father giving him a look that said "You know what you have to do" and he got on the train. The corridors were crowded making progress slow as he searched the compartments to find dumb and dumber, also known as Crabbe and Goyle. Not the greatest people to actually have a conversation with, but excellent bodyguard, and that suited Draco just fine. Concentrated on pulling his trunk along he wasn't paying attention, and ended up accidentally running into a girl, knocking her over. Feeling more annoyed than sorry Draco looked to see who it was, and upon realization sighed in resignation.  
  
It was Hermione Granger, the one who he had to make fall in love with him and just happened to have hated him since the day they had met. Normally he would have smirked and thrown her some nasty comment, but he couldn't do that. She needed to like him, and acting normal would not help Draco in accomplishing that.  
  
Considering her in a different light Draco looked her up and down. Really, she was pretty, not awkward as in their first year, but he now noticed her large chocolate eyes, thin figure, and hair that had lost it's bushiness to soft curls. Noticing his stare Hermione propped herself up, rubbing a sore spot on her knee, throwing Draco disgusted looks.  
  
"Malfoy." She said coldly, eyes flashing.  
  
Instinct told him to walk by her with a cold stare but, ironically, his father's voice in his head told him to be kind. He offered his hand to help her up, but she looked at it like he was trying to trick her.  
  
"Sorry," he said," Didn't see you, let me help you up."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped and simply stared at him, for once lost for words. Being an impatient person and deciding he should take the direct approach leaning down placed his hands on her shoulders and lifted her up easily to her feet. Still Hermione stared at him dumbly, more stunned than before.  
  
"Well, see you." Said Draco, shooting her a half smile as he walked by, leaving Hermione there in silent disbelief. Once around the corner he laughed slightly to himself, he had made her speechless? Now, that was a first. It entertained him to think he had done something for which Miss- know-it-all did not have an answer. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, kinda fun actually.  
  
Anyways, he thought, she really was pretty.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the corridor a very confused Hermione stood leaning against the wall her heart beating wildly. Not one time in her six years at Hogwarts had Malfoy uttered a word to her that wasn't sarcastic or mean. But when he had knocked her over he apologize and helped her up, she could still feel his strong grip on her shoulders. Somehow he had changed; she saw it in the way he had looked at her. It had shivers down her spine and left her dumbstruck.  
  
Before she could think about it anymore Harry and Ron appeared talking animatedly about how they were going to beat Slytherin at Quidditch this year. Ron had been made Gryffindor keeper in their fifth year and was actually really good. When they saw Hermione both their faces broke into wide smiles.  
  
"Hermione! There you are!" They cried. She laughed and hugged them both. The three of them were best friends and she missed them so much during the summers. They had been through so much together and they were like brothers to her.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, just having trouble dragging my trunk, looking for you guys," said Hermione shrugging. She didn't really think they needed to hear about Malfoy.  
  
"Well, let me get that for you," Ron said, acting all macho and trying to pick up the trunk by himself but when it was too heavy he said", Gosh! What do you keep in here?"  
  
The three laughed and Harry helped Ron, Hermione following them giggling, all thoughts of what had happened with Malfoy flew out of her mind. Hermione was excited for this year and she had even been made head girl. Her parents had been very proud. Still, for an instant she thought she had seen a different, kinder side of him, and she liked it. Unwittingly, she was already beginning to fall under his spell.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: so? What do u think? Any suggestions welcome! 


	3. Living Arrangements

A/N: Took me awhile to update (again)! But here is the third chapter. It is late and I can't sleep so I thought I might try to finish this chapter. Review please (but remember this was written on a lack of sleep)!  
  
*~*  
  
The Great Hall was lit warmly with thousands of floating candles and the room buzzed with cheerful chatter as the old and new students chowed down on the welcome back feast. Hermione was in an incredibly good mood partly because of the badge pinned to her robes. In it's shiny surfaced an elegant "H" was engraved. She had been selected as head girl. She was a bit disappointed that Harry wasn't head boy (she didn't really expect Ron to get it) and was curious to see who was. Looking around she saw that none of the seventh year Gryffindor boys had made it.  
  
Interrupting her thoughts someone tapped Hermione on the shoulder, turning around to see who it was she saw Professor McGonagall staring down at her, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Hi Professor." She said.  
  
"Hello Ms. Granger, congratulations on making head girl. Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office after dinner is finished to talk about your new position." Said McGonagall." Oh, and the password is pumpkin juice."  
  
Hermione nodded and McGonagall went back up to the high table with the other staff. Before she knew it the food on the plates vanished and students began filing out of the great hall, extremely content and ready for a good nights rest. When Harry and Ron got up she said to them:  
  
"You guys go ahead; I have to go to Dumbledore's office."  
  
"What for?" said Ron, looking confused.  
  
"Duh Ron, notice the badge? She probably has to learn whatever she is required to do as head girl," said Harry, grabbing Ron's arm and steering him from the room."  
  
"Oh, see you later then." Said a sheepish looking Ron.  
  
Laughing at the two of them she headed out of the great hall and headed towards Dumbledore's office. Soon she found herself in front of the gargoyle statue and saying the password. Once she stepped inside the office she smiled at the familiar assortment of magical instruments, portraits of old professors, and many books. Dumbledore was already sitting at his desk, smiling at her through his half moon spectacles. Someone else was also in the room, the head boy obviously, none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Oh great,' she thought, cringing as the memory of what had happened on the train came back. He turned and looked at her, slight smirk in place.  
  
"Good of you to join us Mrs. Granger, I was just congratulating Mr. Malfoy here of his new position, and telling him of your new living arrangements," said Dumbledore, mischievous smile in place.  
  
"Living arrangements?" Hermione said dumbly, she had always thought head girl and boy must have their own bathroom like the prefects. But their own dormitory?  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore, nodding", as head boy and girl you will need to work closely together and I believe this will help you two bond. I realize you have not gotten along very well in the past (an understatement, thought Hermione) but I am confident you can work through that. Also, with this new position comes many new responsibilities and I think you will find it relaxing to have a more private common area. So I decided that you will be sharing a common room complete with a small library. The suit of armor outside has been instructed to take you to your new living quarters."  
  
He said all this in a sort of final way, ignoring the shocked look on Hermione's face. Feeling a bit numb, she said goodbye to Dumbledore, then turned around and walked from the room, Draco on her heels.  
  
Outside of the room, just like Dumbledore had said, was a suit of armor which simply nodded to them and headed right while they followed behind. She was determined to ignore Draco, who annoyingly kept glancing sideways at her as if he wanted to say something.  
  
"So, Hermione, congratulations on being head girl." Said Draco, making Hermione stop dead in her tracks to look at him.  
  
"What the hell is up with you Malfoy? Since when do you call me Hermione, I thought you preferred 'mudblood' or 'granger'. And when did you suddenly decide to act friendly around me?" she snapped. Something was up, Hermione wasn't stupid. Draco looked frustrated and angry, color rising to his pale cheeks.  
  
"Sorry, never had someone yell at me for being nice," he retorted, annoyed that she had to be so difficult." I was just thinking that since we would be sharing a common room it might be nice if we actually got along. But I guess I could call you mudblood if that is what you prefer," It was really hard to act like he wanted to be friends with her, so it wasn't a big surprise she wasn't buying it.  
  
"Fine, truce, but you didn't know we would be living together on the train," replied Hermione as she stuck out her hand, she still did not trust Malfoy but it couldn't hurt to at least be civil to him.  
  
"Truce," said Draco, shaking her hand but not bothering to reply to her 'on the train' comment.  
  
They walked in silence behind the creaking suit of armor. Hermione sighed and tried to imagine the personal library Dumbledore had promised. At least she could find comfort in books.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: sorry if it is confusing, but it is 2:30 at night and I need to sleep. 


	4. Sphinx

A/N: thanks to my wonderful reviewers, all three of you ( ^: I really appreciate your input and hope this doesn't disappoint.  
  
~*~  
  
Guarding the door to their dormitory was a large painting of an exotic looking sphinx, smiling at them with her secretive eyes and flexing the claws on her paws.  
  
"What will you have for your password," she said in a voice that sounded queenly and regal.  
  
"Umm. any ideas?" said Hermione, looking at Draco who just shrugged looking slightly fearful at the sphinx. Like she would jump out of the painting and pounce on him any second." How about Chocolate Frogs?"  
  
"Sure," he said, but gave her a weird look.  
  
"What? They're my favorite!" said Hermione, turning to the portrait and repeated", Chocolate Frogs."  
  
The sphinx nodded at them and the portrait swung aside to let them through.  
  
The common room was magnificent, a large fireplace which was already blazing giving everything a soft glow. Large, poufy couches made a circle around the fireplace. On the walls were built in bookshelves filled with hundreds of books. On a left a staircase went up, with red walls and gold trimming, obviously for Hermione because those were the Gryffindor colors. On the right there was another staircase but it was green and silver, for Slytherin.  
  
Stepping into the room Hermione let out a squeal of delight when she saw the books running over to read the titles. Draco just rolled his eyes, imagine getting so much excitement from a bunch of books. He just headed up the stairs to see his bedroom for the next year. Stepping into his room he was pleased with what he saw. A large four poster bed, the posts which were silver snakes coiling about each other, with comfortable looking green satin blankets and heaps of pillows laid across one corner of the room. There was also a big mahogany desk and door leading to a private bathroom. There was also another big door with a large S engraved in it. Curious Draco walked over and opened the door, and was pleasantly surprised.  
  
The door lead to the Slytherin common room, he stepped through and shut the door, looking back the place he had come from was just a wall with a faint imprint of a hand that was barely noticeable. Draco put his hand up to this and the door reappeared. Looking around the room he didn't really feel like talking to anyone, good deals of them were afraid of him anyways so he just went back into his room.  
  
Laying down on his new, extremely comfortable bed his thoughts drifted back to Hermione. How in the world was he going to make her want to be friends with him, much less fall in love with him. It wasn't surprising to him that she had been suspicious, it was hard for him to be sincere to her about wanting to be friends. Not even around his real friends was he friendly, rarely smiling. Well, he could thank his father for that. Like showing emotions getting close to people and trusting them was dangerous. Draco had worked hard at building a wall, and how was he supposed to act like he had let it down without actually doing so.  
  
Turning over ideas on how to win Hermione over, Draco fell into an easy sleep. He had all year, he could do it. hopefully.  
  
*~*  
  
"I cannot believe they are making you live with Malfoy," said Harry, looking like he wanted to murder something. Hermione had also found the door to her common room, very happy to be able to have easy access to her companions. They had been mortified when Hermione told them that she would be somewhat living with their nemesis.  
  
"If he lays one hand on you, let me know 'Mione. I'll kill him!" said Ron, twisting a piece of paper violently in his hands, like it was Malfoy's neck.  
  
Wow, Hermione thought, I knew they were my friends, but I didn't think they were so protective. Then again, they really hated him, and any excuse to harm him would be a good one. Wait. She caught herself mid-thought. They hate him? So do you, remember? Ok, well I do have a truce with him and he has been oddly nice, but that doesn't mean anything's changed.  
  
"I always new Dumbledore was mad, but now I think he's completely off his rocker." Said Harry, shaking his head", I'll be surprised if you don't kill each other by the end of the year."  
  
She just shrugged but was hoping that Draco's new attitude wasn't temporary. It would nice to be insulted a lot less this year. Awhile later she headed back to her new room and fell asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Their first week of school passed without much excitement. Teachers were definitely putting pressure on seventh years to think about where they would be working next year, no longer having to go to school. Being head girl definitely had its benefits, for one she got a lot more respect from teachers and students, people listened to her when she told them that they shouldn't do something that violated school rules.  
  
Snape was as terrible as ever, he had been twice as bad ever since Remeus Lupin was hired back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts in their sixth year. No one else had wanted the job and a new potion had been discovered that prevented him from ever turning into a wolf if he took it once a month.  
  
Everything was as it should be for Hermione, Malfoy had even continued to be civil with her even though she avoided him at every chance possible.  
  
On Monday of the second week of school Professor McGonagall told Hermione that Dumbledore requested her presence before dinner for a meeting with the prefects and of course the head boy. They would be meeting in the room that the champions had gone to in her fourth year after they were chosen by the goblet.  
  
"Do you know what it's for?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Yes, but I think you can wait till tonight to find out," answered McGonagall in her usual no-nonsense sort of way.  
  
The rest of the day continued like any other and before she knew it she was heading to the room adjacent to the great hall, eager to hear something about her new position rather than keeping the other students in line. When she got to the room a few chairs circled around the fireplace but no one else was there. To make productive use of time Hermione pulled out her Arithmancy book and became absorbed.  
  
*~*  
  
By the time Draco got there Hermione was so immersed in the book that she didn't even glance up when he entered the room. Leaning against the door frame he watched her read. It was amazing, she looked so. so. well, and there was no other word for it, peaceful. The fire cast a soft glow on her face accenting her already pretty features. Suddenly, Draco realized what he was thinking and doing. Sitting there and staring at Granger? What was wrong with him? Obviously taking his mission too seriously.  
  
A smile curved his lip as he realized what a perfect situation this was to catch Hermione unaware Draco crept up behind her chair, she still didn't notice. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and gave them a little shake while shouting "Boo!"  
  
Hermione jumped about ten feet into the air, letting out a shriek and dropping her book. Color instantly came to her cheek when she saw who it was.  
  
"MALFOY!" she yelled", don't ever scare me like that again!"  
  
Chuckling he took a seat next to her and said "Sorry, it was just too easy." Hermione looked like she wanted to say something more but at that minute a couple of the prefects came in, giving the two of them looks. It was common knowledge around Hogwarts how Draco Malfoy hated Potter and his friends Hermione and Ron, and vice versa. Seeing them in the same room while not attempting to curse each other was pretty impressive when there were no teachers around.  
  
Once all the prefects were there, Dumbledore came in with Professor Snape and McGonagall who stood in front of the group.  
  
"This Christmas we will be having a ball." Said Dumbledore amid squeals of delight from the prefect girls", and you guys will be planning it together."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: sorry if this kinda cuts off but I wanted to get this posted. Let me know if you have any suggestions on how Draco should start to win Hermione over. I have some but anything you could think of would be great. Thanks! 


	5. Whoops

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Draco or Oliver. but sadly, I don't.  
  
A/N: review. review. that's all I have to say. I've been sick so this is mostly the product of cold medicine. but yeah, have fun reading.  
  
*~* Her first reaction was to be happy and Hermione decided to go with that. At the last one she had had lots of fun, granted Krum wouldn't be there and she'd had a big fight with Ron. But this one would be different, right?  
  
Yes, she and Ron had gone out in their fifth year but they were constantly bickering and ultimately decided that they preferred being friends much more.  
  
"As the staff and I have many demands on our time so we will be leaving decorations and the entertainment up to you. I will announce it at dinner tonight," continued Dumbledore, eyes twinkling at the reaction of his students.  
  
They spent the next few minutes dividing up tasks. The prefects were assigned to get a band for the evening and food. Draco and Hermione were given decorations. As head boy and girl they were able to get the fun and easy task while sticking the prefects with the easier tasks. Soon they were let out to the great hall, already filled with students. Hermione took a seat next to Harry and Ron, deciding to let them wait to hear about the ball from Dumbledore, but that didn't stop them from noticing the mysterious smile on her face.  
  
"Wut's wif you 'Mione?" said Ron through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
  
All she would say was "You'll see." Harry and Ron gave each other questioning looks but knew from years of experience that she was too stubborn to budge, so they shrugged and returned to their chicken and pumpkin juice.  
  
About twenty minutes later Dumbledore stood to make his announcement, the students in the hall hushed quickly, curious to what this was about.  
  
"Now I'm sure that you all noticed that you have been asked to bring dress robes this year." He said, smiling as a few whispers broke out, obviously they had noticed", This is because on Christmas eve we will be having our second ball in three years. Students fourth year and above are allowed to attend. I believe it will be a good opportunity to have some fun and encourage school unity. So I hope to see many of you there."  
  
Immediately after Dumbledore sat down the room exploded with everyone trying to talk at once.  
  
"So that's what you were smiling about," said Ron.  
  
"Yup, the prefects and head students are in charge of planning. Draco and I are doing decorations together," she said casually, unaware she had said or done anything odd. Harry dropped his fork with a loud clatter and stared at Hermione open mouthed.  
  
"What!?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"You. you just called that git Malfoy, Draco. Since when are you two on a first name basis?" asked Harry, looking stunned. Hermione instantly felt her cheeks getting red.  
  
*Why did I do that* she thought, staring at her plate determindley *I can't stand him!* but an annoying voice in the back of her head said *oh, sure, you used to hate him. But he's been acting differently lately, much more nice* but she pushed that aside thinking *don't be stupid, this is Draco your talking about* sighing in exasperation, she'd done it again! Called him Draco, what was going on?  
  
"I'm tired, I'm going to bed," she said, hastily standing up and heading back to her dormitory.  
  
Ron and Harry sat staring at the place she had sat, dumbstruck.  
  
"Barking mad, that one," said Ron, shaking his head.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: short, but I wanted to get things moving along. Let me know if you think Hermione's little slip up happened to soon or something. Please review! And I'm trying to think of some students in sixth year to be prefects, any ideas? 


	6. Freezio

Disclaimer: none of these characters, etc are mine. I would be a lot richer if they were.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione yawned loudly as she entered her room and headed to get pajamas. On her short walk back to the dormitory she had decided that calling Malfoy Draco was just a simple mistake. After all, she was practically living with him, it could happen. No big deal, right?  
  
A noise behind her made her jump; she turned around to face the door left still slightly ajar. Another thump, seemingly from the common room, made her blood turn to ice. Hermione was always been brave, but not without fear. It could have been just Malfoy of course, but something did not feel right. She had not heard the portrait open or close. The sounds of fast footsteps trying to be quiet were moving around downstairs. Gripping her wand tightly Hermione tried to steady her quick fast breath, inching down step by step trying not to make a sound.  
  
Closing her eyes trying to master herself, Hermione stepped out into the commons, but no one was there. Not trusting the silence that buzzed in her ears she slowly walked around, leaving no corner unsearched. As she walked around she still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.  
  
Suddenly, a cold rush of air blew past the right side of her body and Hermione froze in place. Slow steps came up behind her belonging to someone with wheezy breath. Before she could turn around she heard the person, apparently a man whisper "freezio" (a/n: I know, non-creative spell name, sorry) and she couldn't move. Standing there unable to even move her eyes to spot her attacker, hoping with every nerve in her body that they wouldn't harm her.  
  
A cold hand touched her cheeked, and Hermione would've winced if she could.  
  
"So this is the mudblood," a wheezy voice said in her ear, full of menace", I've had my eye on you for quiet some time now. I'd be careful"  
  
But he never got to say more because the portrait hole swung upon, a small pop told Hermione that whoever it was had disappeared. Malfoy stepped through the hole to find Hermione standing frozen, a terrified look on her face. Walking over to her he said:  
  
"What's with you? Is this what you do when you don't get an A+ on an assignment?" he said, but realization dawned on him as he recognized the curse upon her, quickly muttering the counter curse.  
  
Hermione fell to the ground upon release and began to sob. It frustrated her to break down like this in front of Malfoy, who was looking startled and uncomfortable, not sure what to do. But she couldn't help it she was so afraid.  
  
Now, Malfoy would appear to be the coldest hearted kid his age, but appearances could be deceiving. He had been taught all his life to be distant and emotionless but he could safer that way by his father. Ever since she could remember his father had helped him put up a wall. However, he was not his father, and it might help him win her over.  
  
So the next thing Hermione knew Malfoy was on the floor with her, wrapping his strong arms around her. Somehow, it made her feel safe and she laid her head on his chest until her sobs quieted.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, in a voice soft and caring, so unlike his own.  
  
She told him the entire story and by the time she was done she felt much calmer. Malfoy just looked confused, masking that underneath he suspected it had something to do with the role she unwittingly had in the deliverance of Harry to Voldemort. He knew that later he would send an owl to his father seeing what it was about. But to Hermione he just comforted her by saying that it was fine, and she'd be safe as long as Dumbledore around. Being careful not to suggest that she tell the muggle-lover himself or any professors, it could put her under protection that could make his job harder.  
  
Eventually Hermione calmed down enough to realize where she was. lying in Draco Malfoy's arms. She jumped up and nervously dusted herself off.  
  
"Um. thanks, I'm gonna go to bed now."  
  
"Right, be careful now; let me know if you hear anything else." He said, stopping Hermione in her tracks as she headed towards the staircase.  
  
"You know Malfoy, I don't get you. Last year you used every chance to insult me and call me mudblood. Sorry, I don't see what made you suddenly decide to be nice," said Hermione.  
  
"People change you know," said Malfoy defensively.  
  
"Not overnight, not like this, something's up, I'm not stupid."  
  
"What? You think you know me so well? Sorry if I was trying to be nice! And you call me shallow, at least I'm giving you a chance," he argued, color coming to his cheeks.  
  
"And why? Why should I give you a chance? I do not really jump to be buddy people to a mini version of Lucius Malfoy who until a couple of weeks ago hated my guts!" she said, voice rising, unsure why she was getting so angry.  
  
The last comment really stung Malfoy, he hated his father, and he didn't want to be like him. Grabbing Hermione's wrist and thrusting her against the wall he whispered "Take that back."  
  
"I am only saying the truth."  
  
"What do you know? You don't know me." He said, and released a whimpering Hermione suddenly. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, and she ran to her dormitory saying quietly "and who would."  
  
Once she had gone Draco leaned against the cold wall, breathing deeply. Pull it together Malfoy. Don't let it get to you. He usually didn't care what people thought, but she had hit a nerve. If he hated his father and didn't want to become like him, why was he following in his footsteps? Planning on ruining an innocent girl for Voldemort, and since when did he care what he was going to do to her?  
  
~*~ A/N: REVIEW!!! Please? 


End file.
